


Айронстрэндж: наброски и зарисовки

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Сборник набросков и драбблов по айронстрэнджу, от печальных до отвратительно милых и др.





	Айронстрэндж: наброски и зарисовки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Strange Snips and Blurbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919953) by [doobler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: ангст, описания кошмаров

Слова отражались эхом, ударялись друг о друга рикошетом в глубинах его разума. Стефан мог с предельной четкостью вспомнить каждый момент — каждую смерть, каждое кольцо петли, каждый откат времени. Он с ужасающей ясностью помнил каждый удар — пронзающий его, сокрушающий, уничтожающий абсолютно. Сосредоточившись, он мог бы почувствовать запах своей обугливающейся кожи, привкус крови во рту, тысячи лезвий, впивающихся в тело. Он ощущал это даже на астральном плане. Однажды ради эксперимента он вышел из тела прямо посреди ночного кошмара — но призраки прошлого лишь продолжили свои пытки. Он мог бы поклясться, что заметил, как на тумбочке у кровати мерцает Око Агамотто, будто напрямую насылая на него эти воспоминания.

В одну из ночей, выйдя в астральную проекцию, Стефан наблюдал за своим телом, корчившимся во сне. Тони лежал рядом, рот слегка приоткрыт. Он будто сошел с полотна эпохи Ренессанса; его кисти, ресницы, растрепавшиеся волосы, — всё подчинено прекраснейшей, совершенной гармонии. Тони негромко засопел, пристраивая голову у Стефана под подбородком. На губах воцарилась безмятежная улыбка. Стефан наклонился и провел призрачной рукой над лицом своего любовника, а затем, огладив лоб, прикоснулся пальцами к коже. 

Поначалу все, что он мог считывать — это чувства. Тепло. Покой. Счастье. Радость. Безопасность. У Стефана защемило в груди. Он порывисто вздохнул, проникая глубже. Начали появляться образы. Рука в руке. Пушистый плед. Сочные яблоки и хрустящие чипсы. Тост за новые начинания.

Тони снилось их первое свидание.

Стефан рассмеялся, к щекам прилила кровь. До чего же он сентиментален.

Образы начали изменяться. Стефан запаниковал от мысли, что его вмешательство повлияет на сны Тони. Он перевел взгляд на то место, где лежало его собственное тело, но обнаружил лишь пустую простыню. Он больше не спал.

А в подсознании Тони дело принимало дурной оборот. Небо затянулось тучами, в воздухе прорезался портал. Стало трудно дышать. Тони повернулся к своему новому бойфренду — своему шансу на новую жизнь, своему сообщнику. Стефан задыхался. Он хватался за горло, пытаясь сделать вдох. Тони попытался помочь, но с каждым его движением Стефану лишь становилось хуже. Тони оставалось только смотреть, как Стефан умирает от удушья, как коченеют его руки и мутнеют глаза.

— ЭТО ТВОЯ ВИНА, — прогрохотал повелительный голос.

— Нет! Я пытался! Клянусь! — всхлипывая, пробормотал Тони. — Я хотел спасти его, дайте же мне спасти его!

— ТЫ СЛАБ. ЗАНОСЧИВ. СЛЕП, — голос звучал знакомо. В нем сплелись несколько узнаваемых ноток. Пеппер. Стив Роджерс. Роуди. — ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ПОНЕСТИ НАКАЗАНИЕ.

Когда Тони повернулся обратно к Стефану, тот был в своем облачении мага. Плащ Левитации изорван в клочья. Око Агамотто стерто в пыль. Стефан был изранен и покрыт кровоподтеками. У него не было рук.

Стефан — настоящий — отшатнулся с судорожным вздохом. Его сердце так отчаянно колотилось в груди, что это отдавалось даже на астральном плане. Тони — проснувшийся — смотрел на него испуганными глазами.

— Я тебя вижу, Стрэндж, — глухо прошептал Тони. — А ну возвращайся в тело, идиот чертов!

Подчинившись, Стефан возвратился в себя и тут же проснулся, словно от толчка. Тони сразу же с облегчением выдохнул и сдавленно всхлипнул. Они обхватили друг друга, прижимаясь крепче. 

— Прости, мне не следовало этого делать, — у Стефана задрожала челюсть. — Я не должен был вмешиваться…

— Я был в твоей голове.

Стефан слегка отстранился, чтобы видеть любимого. По лицу Тони трудно было что-либо определить; свою явную боль он хорошо сдерживал. Только теперь Стефан заметил, что в дверном проеме застыли в полной боевой готовности три костюма Железного Человека, призванные панической атакой Тони.

— Когда ты видел мой кошмар, я видел твой — какая-то бесконечная мучительная гребаная петля обратной связи, — сквозь зубы процедил Тони. Кажется, его больше рассердили образы их разделенного подсознания, чем действия Стефана. — Я видел, как ты умирал, снова, и снова, и снова… это же настоящая пытка. До меня доходили смутные слухи о том, как ты остановил Дормамму, но… Я и не думал, что… Ты действительно был готов умирать целую гребаную вечность, чтобы спасти эту захолустную планетку.

— Моя жизнь — ничто в сравнении с миллиардами других, — тихо произнес Стефан и в тот же миг осознал, что это худшее, что он мог сказать сейчас своему возлюбленному. — Но я не склонен к самопожертвованию, просто… Другого способа не было. Я взял все под контроль и позаботился о своей безопасности.

— И все же. У тебя остались эти воспоминания. И они будут с тобой до конца жизни, — ответил Тони. Из его голоса ушла злоба, и теперь в нем была лишь усталость.

— У нас обоих, похоже, имеются чертовски каверзные демоны.

Тони рассмеялся, коротко и жестко. Он провел пальцами по груди Стефана, прямо над сердцем, будто нащупывая пульс. Они слились в тихом поцелуе, держа друг друга в темноте, ища поддержки. Три железных костюма отправились по своим местам.

— Это уж точно.

— И мы будем бороться с ними вместе.

— Разумеется.


End file.
